AKA Dick Grayson
by TheComicGal
Summary: The team finally learns that Dick Grayson and Robin are one in the same. Except Wally who is having a ball seeing their reactions.
1. The Big Reveal

This story takes place 2 years after the season 1 finale and before the events that ripped the team apart in Invasion of Young Justice. I have worked a long and hard time on this story! This story will be a two or three shot. Depends on how I feel! Please leave me reviews and if you want links to my other YJ stuff please tell me! Enjoy!

"Freedom!"

That was all that went threw Dick's head. No more being a sidekick, no more having to listen to Bruce about which wire to cut, which sensor to hack, which villain to chase, and what kind of snacks to pick up if Wally was coming over.

Sure he was still living with Bats and Alfred because he was only 15, but he was no longer the Boy Wonder. This bird had finally after 8 years of training, learning, fighting, and struggling left the nest. Bruce knew he had been ready for a while. But it was his call. Bruce knew Dick had to make the decision to leave, not him.

And Dick did. Now he walked along the streets of Gotham. The sun was shining brightly, and nothing in the world could have bothered him.

"What do I do now?" The former bird wondered." Pick a new hero I.D? Fight some crime?" He was unsure.

Dick reached into the pocket of his usual sweatshirt and jeans. He felt something inside. He pulled out his dark shades. The shades Batman made him wear the past 2 years. The shades that made his team think he has trust issues. The shades that kept Robin from Dick Grayson.

"That's it…" He said. His first act as a free bird was to come out with his identity to his best friends in the world. Sure Wally already knew, but Kuldar, Conner, M'Gann, Raquel, Zatanna, and Artemis didn't. Dick laughed. What even Arty's reaction would be to this, he knew he would laugh.

One Zeta Tube ride later he was at the Cave. When he usually got to the Cave M'Gann would come up and welcome him. Or Zatanna would be practicing her spells near by. Superboy would even be with Wolf or Sphere when he got there sometimes. The Cave was quiet.

"Hello?" He called. Only silence echoed back.

"Owww!" Followed by a "SHHH! Geez Wally!" Soon followed.

The ex-Boy Wonder walked into the kitchen to see his best friend putting his whole hand into a bowl of chips surrounded by balloons, cake, drinks, party decorations, and a great big "Congrats For Graduating!" sign with "for graduating" scratched out.

"H-Hey Ro- Dude." Wally tried to cover up his embarrassment and the fact he almost called him Robin.

"Hey KF. What's with all… this."

"Surprise!" The rest of the team called out trying to act as if the young Speedster did not ruin it.

"Really? All I did was tell Batman I was ready to go out on my own."

" That's not what the news said. They said you had a whole freak out because Batman was not trusting you, and you stopped a whole drug cartel in Gotham by yourself and that Batman was mad and said you needed to start taking things seriously. Then you said that you had enough of him and you stormed out." Kid Flash said.

The whole team including Superboy and Aqualad turned and stared at their friend as if he had just said he had betrayed them.

" What? My aunt is a newscaster and the lady who reported the story was hot!"

"Wally!" Artemis yelled.

She hit Wally hard on the arm.

"Ow! Quit doing that!" He snapped back.

The two had been together since their New Year's kiss at the Watchtower, but Wally was still girl crazy and Artemis was still jealous every time he made a comment like that. The fight usually ended when either they walked away from each other or Artemis hit him.

This time M'Gann had to remind them that this is not a great time to be fighting because they were here to congratulate Robin.

She too hesitated before she said Robin.

"Well now that KF brings it up, that is not how it happened. So don't trust hot reporters." He smirked.

Five minutes later everyone was partying and having a good time. Wally said he was sorry to Artemis and she replied by kissing him on the cheek. Miss Martian was cutting up the cakes. She had learned by now that if Wally is coming, to get two times the amount needed.

"So non-Boy Wonder, this party as whelmed as you would have liked it?" His favorite magician said. She kissed him softly on his cheek. The two of them are still working out their feelings for each other.

" Definitely feeling the aster tonight Zee." He replied.

" So what can we call you now? 'Cause I don't think Robin works out anymore." Zatanna said.

"Or Boy Wonder." Rocket said.

"Not Rob neither." Wally chimed in.

" Yeah, what can we call you?" Megan said.

" Well…" He started.

Every pair of eyes in the Cave was on him.

" I have been thinking for a while now and-"

" Did you choose a new identity bro!" Wally interrupted.

This time both Superboy and Artemis hit Wally.

" Ow! Fine I'll shut up."

"That's a good idea." Aqualad said sounding a bit irritated himself, wanting to know what his old sidekick friend was going to do.

" Anyway, two years ago, when this Team was formed, all of you revealed your secret identity to one another. Bats would not let me do that. But know that I am no longer a sidekick, I want you guys to meet Dick Grayson." Robin pulls off his glasses, revealing his bright blue eyes.

No one speaks up, except for Wally who is laughing at all his team mates reactions to now knowing that Dick Grayson the Ward of Bruce Wayne and Robin the Boy Wonder were one in the same.

Artemis finally speaks up. " Grayson, there is no way I am laughing about this." She says.

The team looks at her. Wally can't even bite into his cake; he is so confused about what she just said.

Both the Gotham Academy students start laughing.

" Wha jus hapend? Wally asks with his mouth full.

" Dick Grayson and I went to Gotham Academy together and my first day, he took a picture of us and said, "Will laugh about this someday."

" Well I do have a thing for blue eyes…" Zatanna said.

" Can I just say that you guys knowing who he really is over due."

" Wait- if Dick Grayson was Robin. Then that means the Batman is-" Rocket starts.

"Bruce Wayne!" Superboy says sternly.

" Don't go saying that around, Dick has a mean hit, if you try to get people to make the connection." Wally said.

" Shut it Wallace." Dick says as he punches him hard in the arm.

" Ow… Guess I know why your name is Dick." He replied

" Well then, Dick, its nice to finally meet you." Kuldar said trying to ignore Wally's comment and the laugher.

" What do you mean? I have known all of you for at least two or more years. Dick was always here, but you never knew it."

" Well welcome back then? I really don't know what to say to this?" Rocket said.

Dick smirked and laughed that echo laugh of his.

" I want to hear your origin story!"

All eyes were turned to M'Gann who had finally spoken up since the big reveal.

"Oh boy here we go. Ladies and Gentlemen get ready for a tale of action, suspense, and tragedy!" Wally said with his hands forming a circle around his mouth, acting like an announcer. "I give you origin of Robin the- Dude!" The Speedster screamed.

Dick had pushed Wally off the chair he was standing perfectly on.

"Hey, its my story isn't it?"

" Fine." Kid Flash says as he picks himself up and walks over to the couch where everyone else is and sits down next to Artemis.

" Alright. Where should I begin? I know!"

All eyes were on the team's old new friend Dick Grayson.


	2. Origin

Welcome to part 2! The final part of my story! I tweaked this story a little bit so it sounded Young Justice Robinish. The main origin is their though! Please remember to leave me feedback and favorite and author alert me! Enjoy!

"Most of don't know but Batman is not my real father. He adopted me when I was 8. " Dick began. "I was born Richard Grayson, son of John and Mary Grayson. "

"What happened to your parents!" M'Gann squeals out.

"Yeah. Don't leave us hanging." Superboy chimed in.

"I am trying to get their, but you all have to be patient." Dick replied. " During the years of just being Dick Grayson, I grew up in a circus."

"Like the mission we went on a few years ago! Was that the circus you grew up in?" Artemis asks.

"Yes, that was the same Circus. Now can I continue?" Silence responded. "Ok good." Dick paused for a moment trying to remember where he was. " Oh yeah! When I was 8, Mr. Haly of the Haly circus got into some trouble with a few gangsters. They threatened him. Said they would ruin the circus. Mr. Haly ignored them. Then came the night I will never forget.

My family was a group of acrobats known as the Flying Graysons. We were the circus best act. I was too young to perform, so I would sit up at the top of the trapeze and hand rags and water bottles to my family members as they got done with their act.

That night all of my family was to perform because it was our last show before the wintertime. They all got ready as our act approached.

10 minute before our act started my father helped me carry the waters and rags up to the trapeze. He was a good man; always let me feel like I was important.

When our act first started everything was going great. Then several shots came out of the audience. The next thing I knew is that my family was falling to their death. Every thump that hit the floor was like someone had shot me. I was left an orphan."

Several "Huhs!" came from Dick's own audience. All of them, even Wally seemed to be hanging on the edge of their seats.

" I was put in a foster child center. The place was horrible. No one had good clothing, there was barley any food, and the place was an unsanitary nightmare!

I was there for 3 days before a Mr. Bruce Wayne adopted me. The lady in charge said I should be thankful. No child was ever requested by name or in this amount of time before. I was not thankful.

For the first week at Wayne Manor, I did not talk, eat, or even sleep. I was still in shock, and Bruce did not hover over me. I thought he just did not care, boy was I wrong!

After a month at Wayne Manor I finally started to talk to Bruce and his butler Alfred. Both Bruce and Alfred were nice. They never asked about what happened to me; neither did they try to push this, "new" family stuff.

3 months after staying at Wayne Manor I made the biggest discovery of my life."

"What was it?" Zatanna said.

"I'm getting their." Dick smiled at her. " I woke up one night. After having another nightmare about my family. I usually would scream when I awoke which would send Bruce or Alfred running into my room, but this time I just sat up. I was still too scarred to fall back asleep, so I got up out of bed, grabbed my Batman action figure I slept with and started to walk around, looking for then.

After what seemed like forever, I wounded up in the study. I sat down on the floor. My face felt warm and I felt like I was going to cry. I got up, holding onto a statue that Bruce had. It fell over.

As I watched this statue fall my first thought was " Bruce is going to kill me!" Then it hit the floor. The top popped open and a button was revealed. As an 8 year old my first thought was to push it. I did.

The bookshelf swung open, revealing a staircase going down. I followed the staircase down. I was led into a Cave. Bats hung on the ceiling and there were many dangerous looking items scattered around. Near the end of the Cave were Bruce and Alfred. My Batman toy dropped out of my hand. When it hit the floor of the Cave, both Alfred and Bruce turned around. Bruce was dressed as Batman. "Y-Your Batman…" Was all I could say.

That night was when I learned it all, I learned that Bruce was Batman, he was at the Circus the night my parents died, and that he had experienced the same thing when he was my age. That night I took the oath, and Robin the Boy Wonder was born.

The next several months I would be in training. After that I made my first appearance. Soon after that Batman and I had brought the man who killed my parents to justice. I was only 9.

After that I was a regular headliner in Gotham papers. When I was 10, I met Kid Flash and lets just say that Batman says to know everything about your allies."

"He knew my name, town I lived in, current grade point average, and what I had eaten for breakfast that morning before I could get done saying " Nice to meet you, I'm Kid Flash." KF said unimpressed.

" Then The Team was formed and Bats and I started to drift apart. Guess this is where our story catches up to us."

Dick finished his story and stood up. "That's it guys"

No one spoke.

"Hello? Guys?"

"That. Was. A. Mazing." Zatanna said.

"You have the best Hero origin story ever!" Rocket said.

" You should hear Batman's." Dick said under his breath.

" Well it is nice to at least know that you are not afraid to talk about your past." Kuldar said.

" I thought I had a rough family life." Conner said.

" So ex-Robin pick a new name yet?" Wally asked.

" Yeah." He replied.

" Well are you going to tell us freshman?" Artemis said.

" Please do!" Miss Martina said.

" Nightwing." Nightwing answered.


End file.
